


Жар-птица

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи нужен жемчуг, и обычный его не устраивает. Тут-то и оказывается, что в некоторых сказках намного больше правды, чем принято думать.





	Жар-птица

— Что потерял? — усмехнулся Тони. — Или ты решил провести ревизию на кухне и начал с подсчёта крупинок сахара?

Локи посмотрел на ложку, которой уже минут пять бесцельно возил в сахарнице, и отложил её в сторону. Отхлебнул кофе, поморщился, снова взялся за ложку.

— Эй, что-то стряслось? — забеспокоился Тони.

— Нет, ничего особенного, но… Мне нужно наведаться в Асгард.

— Уже соскучился?

— Не особо. Но у меня закончился жемчуг. А тут важна точность.

— А у нас тебе жемчуг мелок? — вздёрнул бровь Тони.

— В Мидгарде жемчуг добывают из моллюсков, — таким тоном, словно это должно всё объяснить, сказал Локи.

— А в Асгарде?

— У жар-птиц, разумеется, — пожал плечами Локи. — Так ты не возражаешь, если я отлучусь?

— У ко… Жар-птиц? Да ладно! — не поверил своим ушам Тони. — Да это же сказка! Их не бывает!

— Ну да, в Мидгарде они не водятся. А в Асгарде их полно. Идунн ещё в прошлом веке жаловалась, что расплодились как вороньё, если не отпугивать, так встаёшь утром — а по саду словно стадо чибисов прошло.

Тони с усилием закрыл рот, для верности припечатал ладонью.

— Ты серьёзно, — констатировал он пару минут спустя, собравшись с мыслями. — Самые настоящие жар-птицы? А жемчуг они вместо яиц откладывают или ещё как-то… извергают?

— Когда поют, он из клюва сыплется, — поправил Локи. — Меленький такой, но очень чистый.

— Бред какой-то! — не выдержав, рассмеялся Тони.

— А чему ты так удивляешься? Я же тебе перо на день рожденья подарил ещё когда?

— Перо? Так, погоди, так вот тот светильник, который в мастерской у меня, это… Перо Жар-птицы?! А я-то грешным делом думал расколупать аккуратненько, посмотреть, что за батарейки такие долгоиграющие… Нет, стоп, а как же оно тогда включается-выключается?

— Да очень просто, непроницаемое для света поле создаётся. Перо-то всегда светится. Оно ещё века три будет светиться, я специально молодого петушка тогда высмотрел.

— Вот что… Я хочу с тобой! — заявил Тони.

 

***

— Ну как? — довольно улыбнулся Локи, закрепляя растяжки шатра.

Тони восхищённо покрутил головой. Слов у него не было, а из мыслей осталось одно только подозрение, что где-нибудь рядом в Асгарде таятся чудеса-прародители остальных земных сказок. Сад с золотыми молодильными яблоками вон вполне реальным оказался, а теперь они с Локи готовятся ловить жар-птицу!

— Располагайся, — позвал Локи. Сам он с удовольствием растянулся на подушках и с хрустом откусил от приманки. Впрочем, узнав о цели их визита, хозяйка сада отсыпала им яблок весьма щедро. Похоже, жар-птицы её достали не на шутку.

— Лови! — Локи кинул Тони одно из яблок.

— А… мне точно можно? — недоверчиво покрутив в руках жёлтое, словно светящееся изнутри яблоко, уточнил он. — А то как помолодею на полвека, конфуз выйдет.

— Ешь, не бойся, — успокоил Локи. — Для такого эффекта нужен чистый сок, да поколдовать над ним как следует. А яблоко просто поможет не заснуть. Жар-птицы прилетят на рассвете.

— Я знаю ещё пару способов, — подвигав бровями, намекнул Тони.

— Спугнём, — с явным сожалением в тоне отказался Локи. — Они ж чувствительные, заразы. Никакого страха, никакой жажды наживы, иначе даже яблоками не заманишь. Но и безразличия быть не должно, если уснёшь, поклюют яблоки быстренько, да улетят. А нам с тобой нужно, чтобы они запели. Так что только восхищение. Сумеешь?

— Не знаю, — Тони вдруг засомневался. Хотелось, конечно, собственными глазами увидеть чудо, но вдруг он сорвёт Локи всю охоту? — В сказках только младшему сыну везло. Обычно ещё и дурачку.

— Дааа, — рассмеялся Локи. — Я одного помню. Уж кто его провёл в Асгард, не знаю, — невинно похлопал ресницами он, — но этот парень сначала только что слюни не пустил от восторга, а потом перо выпавшее подобрал — и ну перед птицами отплясывать!

— У меня с народными танцами как-то не очень, — придвигаясь поближе к Локи, признался Тони.

— Да всё хорошо будет, — обнимая его одной рукой, успокоил Локи. — Смотри, какое небо!

Небо действительно было великолепным. Россыпи незнакомых созвездий, мягкое сияние туманностей. Листья в саду слегка звенели, когда налетал ветерок.

Тони не пришлось прикладывать никаких усилий, он просто не мешал тихому восторгу затопить душу, и Асгард, словно жар-птица, подпустил его к себе, в благодарность позволив прикоснуться к одной из своих тайн, считавшихся всего лишь сказкой.

Никакой восход солнца не мог соперничать с переливчатым сиянием, окутавшим сад с прилётом стаи жар-птиц. Тони пришлось зажмуриться, но он легко удержал состояние восхищённого онемения. Локи одобрительно кивнул и мягкой танцующей походкой направился к птицам. Они закружились возле него, словно диковинный костёр, сияющий, но не обжигающий.

Локи начал насвистывать какой-то незнакомый Тони мотив, и жар-птицы радостно подхватили его. По счастью, голоса их оказались очень мелодичными, павлинов напоминали лишь роскошные хвосты. Яблоки и пение так увлекли птиц, что они даже не заметили, как Локи выскользнул из шатра и затянул петлю, превратившую его в огромную ловушку.

— Готово, — сказал Локи, демонстрируя Тони полную горсть жемчуга.

— А говорят, сказки врут!

— О нет, — ухмыльнулся Локи. — Поверь, сказки не врут никогда! Врут только люди.


End file.
